


Can't wait to be Sherlocked!

by AllINeedIsALittleFelix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllINeedIsALittleFelix/pseuds/AllINeedIsALittleFelix
Summary: Basic summary of how ever Sherlockian feels right now. Parody of the song Cheapt Thrills by Sia





	

Come on, come on, turn the TV on

It's Sherlock time on BBC One

Gotta wear all my Sherlock merchandise

It's Sherlock time and its episode one

SH

Till I complete the episode, complete the episode

I got all I need

No, I ain't got time, the TV's mine

Cause it's the end of the hiatus baby

SH

Baby I don't need a party to have fun today

Can't wait to be Sherlocked!

Baby I don't need a party to have fun today

Can't wait to be Sherlocked!

I don't need nobody

As long as I've got Season four

I don't need nobody

As long as I've got Season four

SH

Come on, come on, turn the TV on

It's Sherlock time on BBC One

Things are warming up, look there's Hiddleston

It's Sherlock time and its episode three

SH

Till I complete the episode, complete the episode

I got all I need

No, I ain't got time, things are too intense

I wonder who's going to die

SH

Baby I don't need a major character death

Can't wait to be Sherlocked!

Baby I don't need a major character death

Can't wait to be Sherlocked!

I don't need nobody

As long as I've got Season four

I don't need nobody

As long as I've got Season four

SH

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think.
> 
> Wish you a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
